Elemental Messages
by Sqiggles
Summary: Written for Achan5's A Few Words for You challenge. Two sibling moments. Yukimura and Yuya trapped in the wind. Kyo and Shinrei in water. Oh my! Prepare for cratastic. Tentatively complete.
1. Rain Rain Go Away

**Pairing:**None

**Words:** 150  
**Element:**Rain/Water

**Disclaimer: **Samurai Deeper Kyo belongs to Akimine Kamijyo-sensei.

* * *

Yuya looked helplessly out the window at the falling rain that was preventing her from playing outside. She sighed and leaned back against the doorframe. 

Nozomu quietly walked to stand behind his sister, placing a hand on her head before sitting down beside her.

"When I was a child I learned a song to stop the rain," he said, smiling at his sister.

"Really onii-sama! What is it!"

"Hmm… Rain rain go away, come again some other day, little Yuya wants to play."

Yuya looked up at her brother in awe, repeating the words once before getting up and dancing around on the porch while singing them.

"Rain rain go away, come again some other day, little Yuya wants to play!" she giggled.

And much to Nozomu's amazement, the sky did indeed clear up but Yuya hardly noticed, too busy dancing on the porch in the remnants of the storm.

* * *

**Author's note: **This was written for the A Few Words for You challenge by A-chan5. You pick a pairing, an element, write it down in 100-150 words and you complete the challenge. Easy huh? Then go ahead and write one yourself! 


	2. Travels

**Words: **150  
**Pairing: **Yukimura/Yuya**  
Element: **Wind

**Disclaimer:** Don't own, so please don't sue. (Yes I know, creative aren't I?) lol

* * *

The wind blew as they walked side by side on the dirt path.

Yuya placed a hand in front of her face as she squinted, trying to see.

Yukimura laughed and walked in front of her, taking her hand and protecting her from the wind.

She smiled, maybe the wind wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

**Author's note: **This was written for the A Few Words for You challenge by A-chan5. You pick a pairing, an element, and write it down in 100-150 words. Hope it was okay to write more then one. --'' 


	3. Onii sama

**Words: **115  
**Characters: **Nozomu and Yuya**  
Element: **Rain/Water... again 

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Kyo, though I do have the volumes that are released in English and two posters...

**Warning:** Spoilers for chapters 230 -231 ... kind of because I changed some.

* * *

"Onii-sama…"

"Onii-sama don't leave me…"

Yuya gripped Nozomu's clothes tighter as her blood mixed with the rain that had begun to fall.

"Onii-sama…" Her grip on his sleeve loosened and she fell backwards, her eyes closing seconds before she hit the ground.

Akari and Sasuke rushed over to her, Akari intent on healing the young bounty-huntress and Sasuke worried for his nee-san.

"Onii…onii-sama."

Her heartbeat slowed and Akari put more of her power into healing her.

"Onii-sama don't leave me, I don't want to be alone again."

Akari glanced up at Yuya, whose face was pained.

"Onii-sama…"

Her breathing slowed to the point of her chest barely rising.

'_Onii-sama don't leave me.'_

The rain continued to fall.

* * *

**Author's note: **This was written for the A Few Words for You challenge by A-chan5. You pick a pairing, an element, and write it down in 100-150 words.


	4. Power Cleaning

**Words: **145  
**Characters: **Shinrei and Kyo  
**Element: **Water... sheesh I really like it don't I?

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Kyo... sighs and looks at list titled "What I would do if I owned Kyo" I mean I don't own Samurai Deeper Kyo.

**Notes:** Because I was stupid and read A-chan5's reviews... and saw the review from Hyper Kid. sighs

* * *

Kyo stepped into the cold water, tempted to sigh as he felt the filth being washed off of his body. He sat slowly, the wounds that Aka no Ou had given him still to deep to allow much movement. 

"Kyo?"

Kyo froze, his back turned to the voice. They stood there, Kyo's naked body immersed in water and Shinrei standing clothed on the shore. He scowled and began to wash his body. He could feel it when Shinrei took another step closer to him, hear the clothes as they fell from his body, feel the ripples as they washed one after another onto both of their bodies.

Shinrei came to stand beside Kyo, washing his body before turning to the samurai. He sighed and carefully used his control over water to help Kyo.

'You're as bad as Hotaru…'

Kyo's frown deepened but he didn't move nor complain.

* * *


	5. Ponds

**Words: **148  
**Characters: **Shinrei and Hotaru  
**Element: **Water... Okay... well... must write something else.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Kyo... sighs and looks at list titled "What I would do if I owned Kyo" I mean I don't own Samurai Deeper Kyo.

* * *

"Hotaru…" Shinrei growled as he cleaned off his brother.

"If you hate water so much then why chase a frog?"

"…"

"Hotaru!"

"I wanted to catch it."

"And you didn't see the lake?" Shinrei asked exasperated.

"…"

"Why don't you use your fire to dry yourself off?" Yuya suggested helpfully, trying to intervene before the two siblings took their fight to the next level. This normally involved swords and multiple insults, no matter how stupid the insult was.

"… It won't work."

"Why not?" She asked.

"Fire and water don't mix." Was his simple answer.

"That's normal water!" Shinrei yelled angrily.

Hotaru picked up his sword and attempted to control his element.

"Oh…" Was all he said as he dried himself off.

"Ugh!" Shinrei suddenly felt like throwing his brother back into that lake.

Life had cursed him with a brother who was opposite him, obviously in intelligence as well.

* * *

**Author's note: **This was written for the A Few Words for You challenge by A-chan5. You pick a pairing, an element, and write it down in 100-150 words. 


	6. Cold Camp

**Words: **152 Err... oops. --"  
**Characters: **Akira and Yuya  
**Element: **Water and fire.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Kyo... sighs and looks at list titled "What I would do if I owned Kyo" I mean I don't own Samurai Deeper Kyo.

* * *

They sat by the fire that Yuya had expertly built. The storm had been unpredicted and they had gotten separated from the rest of the group. Yuya shivered and unconsciously moved closer to Akira.

Akira wasn't bothered by the cold, though the water slowly, rhythmically, dropping off of his hair was starting to annoy him. He suddenly had the strange urge to wish that Hotaru was there with them.

"A... Akira-san." Yuya's teeth chattered as she spoke.

"Are… Are you cold?" She looked at him, worry evident in her body language.

"No." His answer was straightforward.

"Oh…" She turned her eyes back to the fire.

"Do you think the others will find us soon?"

"When morning arrives we'll search for them. For now sleep."

He could feel her smile and her sudden relaxation at the words.

"Thank you." She said before she leaned against him and closed her eyes.

* * *

**Author's note: **This was written for the A Few Words for You challenge by A-chan5. You pick a pairing, an element, and write it down in 100-150 words. 


	7. The Fight

**Words: **145  
**Characters:** Kyo and Kyoushirou  
**Element:** Wind

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Kyo... sighs and looks at list titled "What I would do if I owned Kyo" I mean I don't own Samurai Deeper Kyo.**

* * *

**

**Blade to blade.**

**Spark to spark.**

It's what drew him the fight, the victory kept him there.

The wind howled around them, not of it's own accord but because of their speed.

Kyo smiled, his canines showing and crimson eyes flashing.

Kyoushirou stared blankly, his eyes void of any emotion.

**Blood for blood.**

**Eye for eye.**

**Tooth for tooth.**

There was no guaranteed win that they could see.

**Pain and loss.**

**Suffering and strength**.

The cuts were numerous on both their bodies but still they danced, no winner was clear, no loser was giving up without a fight.

They picked up speed once more, causing dust to fly around them.

The sky grew dark and light through various attacks until all went so bright that no one could see a thing.

**Win for loss.**

**Loss for win.**

No set victory unless you fight for it.

* * *

**Author's note: **This was written for the A Few Words for You challenge by A-chan5. You pick a pairing, an element, and write it down in 100-150 words. 


End file.
